Sirius 'Reader' Morrison
Sirius Morrsion (or Reader)' '''is the past leader of the CF-Alliance who quit after E-14 was disbanded for unknown reasons. He used to be the Head of Strategy for the CF-A and before that he was an Electrical engineer. He is now working for a corporation known as Enix which had ties with the CF-A. '''Appearance ' Sirius is a tall Martian male with fair skin (which appears pale in the dark), navy blue hair and dark blue eyes (which glow in the dark). He is usually seen wearing a custom made blue coat, light blue sweater and gray pants with a pair of black synthetic leather boots and sometimes a pair of heavy-duty insulated gloves. Personality Sirius is eccentric, intelligent, condescending and competitive normally, but when he is serious he is usually calm and takes a calculated approach to things. When he is angry he acts on emotional whims and does not think before acting. Biography Early Life When Sirius was young he was quiet and was an outcast, when he was enrolled into the CF Academy by his father, who was at the time the leader of the CF-Alliance. He was still an outcast because of his fathers position, but this time he had a friend, a boy named Edward Harris. Through Edward he made more friends, met a girl named Remy Coranos and became less of a shut in. Scars of War When the CF-A first went to war with E-14, Edward was mortally injured and was placed in Cryo-stasis. This made Sirius the Head Strategist at the time seek to end the war between the factions so that fewer people had to die, Adsoy Orcun the Co-Leader of the CF-A did not like this so he had Sirius' father killed and made it seem like E-14 assassinated him. When Sirius had learned that E-14 assassinated his father he sought revenge for what they did and decided to abandon all plans for peace. Evil Ruler Adsoy was eventually appointed leader of the CF-A and he forcibly had Sirius go through the procedure to make him into a cyborg, he also started the SCU program which revived the minds of deceased soldiers and had them fight E-14 in humanoid Robots this program allowed Edward to inhabit an SCU body. Coup D'etat Remy, who was Sirius' close friend at the time had uncovered the truth about Adsoy, she told Sirius and he organized a coup along with other trusted members of the CF-A. They successfully captured Adsoy and put him in a prison in cryo-stasis (which he eventually escaped from). When everything eventually cooled down Sirius reluctantly accepted Leadership of The CF-Alliance. Abilities ''' '''Cyborg and Gene Mods Sirius can manipulate matter and energy at the cost of energy. The more dense an object is the harder it is for him to manipulate it and the more energy it takes. If the object that he is trying to manipulate is unusual (i.e. souls and whatnot) he cannot manipulate it. He fully utilizes his abilities and has a extensive range of tricks up his sleeves. He has the ability to neurally interface with tech that also has a neural interface. His skin is bullet resistant and he does not usually get hurt by shrapnel. He is more resistant to heat and cold than normal humans. He can withstand more electricity than the average human and he heals at a slightly faster rate than others. He recovers energy by absorbing it from electrical sources and although he is a cyborg he still requires food, water and air to function at peak efficiency. Items ''' '''Pocket Wormhole Device This small device opens wormholes which Sirius uses as transportation, he also uses it to connect to his Storage Nexus where he keep all of his things. From there he can store things in the nexus (i.e Tesla sword and whatnot) or withdraw them. Themes Sirius' Theme is Ouroboros by Kevin MacLeod File:Ouroboros Trivia *This character is not new but has been reworked. *If you ask him if he can float he will try it and he will fall on his face. *If you want to know more about Sirius' past you could ask the character. *Writer/Siara is his FREAKING inter-dimensional counter part, they are not biologically related and they did not have sex that one time in that maze. >:( *The Morrison family have followed the trend of strange middle names *He is the Unofficial pet of a Victa named Sandwich. *A Shadsoy is currently possessing his shadow. Category:Characters